PotC: Treasure of Mermaid Cavern
by MeddlinRush
Summary: One night, Jack's not paying attention and crashes into another ship, and eventually sinks both ships. Someone's nearby to save them, but who, and why? RR. My 3rd fanfic. Flames welcomed if necessary
1. Terrible First Night

~Author's Note and Disclaimer~ My first PotC fanfic. be gentle, please. I don't own any of the *main* characters, so don't sue. Constructive criticism welcomed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A strange air whipped around her. She swayed back and forth gently, like she was hanging in midair. Her eyes opened slowly and she absorbed her first glimpse. At first, her vision was blurred by the salty air, then she saw the ship's giant propellers chopping at the water way down below her. She felt the person who held her from death suddenly grip her tighter. Then, she panicked.  
  
"Don't struggle, missy," the man grunted. She slid down to hold his boots and then, very quiet, but loud enough to be heard, she said, "If you would, swing me to the railing."  
  
Very slowly, she grasped the icy metal railing of the ship. Then, she clung to it, and eventually got herself on deck. Not to be seen, she carefully helped the man aboard. She gave him a questioning look as to ask how they even got there, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"We need ta get offa this ship." he said.  
  
"What's yer name?" she asked. He smiled toothily and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow. And yer's?"  
  
"Captain Jack, eh? THE Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked. He grinned wider and nodded. But just when she was about to tell him her name, something jerked at her shirt and pinned her to the wooden wall of a cabin. Three more just like it even tighter restrained her to the wall. She was pinned, however, with Jack in between the wall and herself. It looked rather ridiculous.  
  
"Hello, there. And what be yer names? I know one a'you, Captain Jack Sparrow, but I dunno bout the missy thar," a woman said as she pointed to the girl.  
  
"My name is Sandy Swann, and for what do y'want me?" she asked. The woman started to laugh coldly.  
  
"Well I'm th'captain of this ship, and y'know, I really think ye two should stick around for a'while," she said, then walked away, chuckling. Jack rolled his eyes at the woman.  
  
"Are ye related to Elizabeth Swann?" he asked Sandy.  
  
"Yep. She'd be my little sister. I heard she fell fer a pirate blacksmith a year'r so ago. Sh'told me all bout ya," she said.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and said, "Now really? How're they doin so far?"  
  
"They be fine, fer all I know. I wish I could 'ave such a good life, but I gone bankrupt. Nowhere t'turn. Might as well be a pirate," she said.  
  
"How long do y'think they have us pinned up here?" Jack asked, fidgeting and struggling against the daggers that restrained them. She rolled her eyes as he did so and said, "I don't think they'll care in the least. Probably all night."  
  
"So how DID we get hung up there? I don't remember a damn thing!" Sandy said.  
  
"All three of our boats collided. They were the dangerous pirates, and I'm guessing we weren't that rowdy. Anyway, they took us and our crew. I'm guessing they took our crew t'use t'help work this boat, and they didn't have a purpose for us. Hung us from sumthin and didn't bother t'wake ye up. It had to be at least n'hour before ye FINALLY woke up," Jack explained, trying to do his hand motions as he talked.  
  
It was nearing midday until someone finally unpinned them. "Look here, yer both sleeping outside t'night. No room fer ye downstairs, all th'cabins er'occupied by yer crews," the pirate explained.  
  
Jack stopped her before she walked away only to ask, "S'cuse me, Captain, but why do ye need our crews? Couldn't ye just drop us off on some island? What exactly do ye need us fer?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Fer battle purposes and finding the treasure o'course."  
  
"What treasure?" Sandy and Jack asked at the same time.  
  
The captain burst out laughing, and when she finally stopped, she said, "The treasure of Mermaid Cavern o'course. Y'know, the one no man can come out of alive? That one. It's said that th'sirens o' th'sea always lure them inta some hazard o' some sort."  
  
Once dusk set in, Sandy climbed up into the crow's nest and Jack stayed under a small roofed area. Then, the winds died for a small time. Everything was quiet. Then, Sandy felt a drop of wet on her head. Then another, and another. Soon, it started to downpour.  
  
She climbed down the ropes as fast as she could to see Jack laid out under the roofing. Since it was the only roofing on the entire ship, she slid down next to him, yet far enough away from him that she couldn't feel the warmth of his body heat. She laid there, miserably cold, wet, and hungry; the worst combination of miseries.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
~Author's Note~ Did you like it? Please review!!! I know it seems really really corny right about now, but trust me, it'll get a lot better. I'm going to try to not make a Mary Sue and I'm REALLY trying to not make it a gushy, fluffy romance. Everyone gets nausiated on those. I know I should've described the characters more, but whatever. It's not like I'll be continuing or anything, right? 


	2. Sandy Gone Forever?

~Author's Note and Disclaimer~ Still don't own any *main* characters. Disney owns Pirates, Johnny Depp owns his kids, and a pretty model lady owns Johnny Depp. See? I got it all figured out. Oh! And thanks to my first reviewer, Kristi Carlson Fernandez, I'm making this chapter! Let's get on with the story now.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Dawn came with ruffles of pink clouds looming over the horizon, and the breezy air was moist and salt. Everything was soggy and had absorbed rain. Especially Captain Jack and Sandy.  
  
"Bloody hell! I'm all wet!" he whined, picking at his wet clothes that hung off of him. Sandy just laid motionless on the ground, her icy blue eyes fix on him.  
  
"Feeling cheerful today, I see," he said to her as he poured water from his boots. To that, she lifted herself into a sitting position. She wrung her soaked strawberry blonde hair of rainwater and ran her fingers through its thickness.  
  
"Far from cheerful, Jack. M'afraid I feel a little .. hm.. ill. So if ye'd excuse me, I need ta go-" but before she finished, she clapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the railing of the ship. Jack cringed to hear the sound of expelling vomit.  
  
When she finished, she wiped her mouth and did a swagger, much like that of Jacks', over to him to lay down.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. Ye get sick easily, don't ye?" he asked. She shook her head in response before she balled herself up.  
  
"Ye feelin a'right, there, missy?" he asked as he made his way over to her. She looked up at him trying to express pride, but through her stomach pains, she lay motionless.  
  
"Well look who's awake!" the captain said, stretching as she slammed her cabin door shut.  
  
"Looks like it rained. Hey! Why she be bundled up like that, mate? What'd ye do to her?!" she cried angrily holding a fist to Jack's face. He shrugged, but before he could answer, she pulled him off his feet and screamed, "ANSWER ME, ASS!"  
  
His eyes widened and then, they both heard a moaning, "Please. Leave em' alone. Didn't do nothin wrong." She got off the ground and repeated, "He didn't do nothin-" but before she got the last word, she fell back. Jack ran over to catch her, but she steadied herself and said, "No, I'll.. I'll be fine. Now he didn't do-" "Nothin wrong, I got that much. Now tell me, what the hell are you doing staggering around like a damn idiot?!" the captain interrupted.  
  
"She fell ill, love," Jack said, trying to sound sincere. She shot him a displeased smile and said, "First off, I'm not yer damn love, and secondly, I'm Captain Sheryl Diego and this is MY ship, The Sapphire."  
  
"Well, Sheryl-" "Captain Sheryl," she corrected. "*Captain* Sheryl," he said bitterly, "Why were ye so protective of her jus then, eh?"  
  
"She may be cursed, Jack Sparrow, but she's still like me little sister," she said, tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, and walked away. Cursed? Jack thought. He helped Sandy get below deck, then fired off a question.  
  
"S'cuse me fer askin' so, but how you be cursed?" he asked. She fell silent for a while, then said, "Some things are better off not bein' known, savvey?" Jack just kept quiet as they walked into a small room filled with chests of treasure.  
  
"Ye feelin' a'right, missy?" he asked. She grinned and nodded. He wondered why she'd grinned so much.  
  
"The reason why I'd puked, Jack," Sandy began, "Was because I'd drunk so much the day before yesterday. Rum has strange overhangs on me, it does. I was so drunk that night, that's the reason I'd sunk yer ship, I'm guessing, Jack. How'd you sink mine? I know that Captain Sheryl must've been a spectator, so it was to her advantage."  
  
"I'd sunk yer's fer the same reason, yet I was probably drinkin' a lot more n'you. I don't lose me mind THAT easily without drinkin' at least six bottles o'rum," Jack said. She raised her eyebrows. "Six?" she asked. He nodded triumphantly.  
  
"Then, the door burst open. The captain was standing there and paused, looking at them funny, then said, "We've decided we need to get rid o'ye, Miss Sandy. Say yer farewells now, then follow me ta walk th'plank."  
  
"Jack stood up straight and said, "No! Ummm.. ye can't be doin' that! These waters are shark infested! And there's no island for about twenty miles!" The captain smiled and said, "Ye'd be surprised, Jack." Bewildered, Jack stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Captain, if ye'd be so kind as ta let us talk.." Sandy said. The captain rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Now, Jack, hun, m'sorry I hafta leave you like this, but I *PROMISE* we will meet again. Just listen, this is a temporary good bye, but we'll find each other at th'treasure..I mean.. we'll find eachother .. with pleasure! Yes, and ..uh.. don't worry about me. Honest, I promise we'll meet again," and with that, she kissed him quickly on the lips. For a moment, his gaze met hers, but then the captain threw the door open.  
  
"Okay. With me, Miss," she said. Sandy threw him a pleading look and then slowly pried herself away from him. He went above deck with them and watched as they prodded her onto the board.  
  
"Any last words?" she asked.  
  
"Don't kill Sparrow," she said and fell from the board. She melted into the water and her head popped up for the last time to yell, "We will meet again, Jack Sparrow!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
~Author's Note~ What will happen to Sandy? When is the treasure going to be the main plot? How is Sandy cursed? Who really cares? Review. I need some more ideas, but I've got the story all figured out. I packed in some surprises along the way! 


	3. The Smile

~Author's Note and Disclaimer~ Nope. Never have, never will own Pirates. Why would I be writing a fanfic about something I already own?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Jack looked helplessly at Sandy. He heard her last words clearer than a bell. He wondered if he really would see her again, when suddenly, he saw her go under. He jolted up and yelled, "Who's gonna save her!?" Silence. Then, the captain spoke up.  
  
"It's not worth savin'. Look, Jack, it's th'curse that keeps her alive in th'water, so no need ta fret. Last thing ye need to do is go after a slave a'Neptune's," she said. He waved her off, saying, "Ye know nothin'. Honestly, ye really expect me ta believe in that kinda fantasy? Yer bloody insane."  
  
She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Believe what ye want ta believe. Yer not goin' after her, though. She be gone fer good. Million miles away b'now."  
  
Jack looked back to the water where she'd last been spotted and sighed. What if she's really tellin the truth? Jack thought. He remembered what she'd said. "We will meet again, Jack Sparrow!" were the words echoing inside his head. He swaggered around the ship until sunset.  
  
He studied Sheryl's features as she stood at the steering wheel. Her blonde hair was beaded symmetrically in two parts in front of her face, and a black bandana held the rest behind her. It was fairly long, extending just a little farther than the waistline. Her metallic, emerald eyes were fixed on the horizon as her blouse loosely blew in the wind. Her dark amethyst vest hung low, past her hair and the wisps of it contrasted against the cream-color of her pants. They were torn in the knee and shins, and were tucked into her boots that were as black as igneous.  
  
Jack stared at her, and before he realized he was, she glared at him and yelled over the wind, "Would ye stop GAPING at me! Yer getting to be irritating!" He laughed at her and yelled back, "That's what I live for, pet!" With that, she let go of the wheel and stormed to him.  
  
"What'd ye just call me?" she asked coldly. He put his arms up like a victim who was surrendering to the point of a pistol.  
  
"What DID ye just call me!?" she repeated angrily, advancing toward him. He smiled hesitantly and said, "No need ta get all in a tizzy over it! It's just a nickname, fer god's sake!" She gripped him by the collar of his shirt and said, "I'm not your pet, love, or whatever the hell you call me. I am CAPTAIN Sheryl Diego, and I do NOT tolerate name-callin, Jack!"  
  
She let go of him and walked over to the railing of the ship to watch the sunset. He smiled and inched his way over, careful to take a long time to mingle around. He didn't want her to go ballistic again without meaning her to.  
  
"Jack, either ye join me or ye don't. Walking around in circles really gets ye nowhere," she said irritated. He smiled and waltzed over to lean beside her.  
  
"Ye sure yer not goin to go rabid again?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him to say, "Not till ye make me, no."  
  
They stared at the hues of pink and orange erupt in the clouds as the sun sizzled into the ocean. He looked into her eyes. Their acidic jade were like nothing he'd ever seen before. The only thing he didn't like about her was how stubborn and ill-tempered she was. Her expression was always angry, angry, angry. Never pleased. She couldn't appreciate anything in life. Even when she smiled... come to think of it... I've never seen her smile before Jack thought. He was determined to make her smile tonight. Even if it took him all night.  
  
"Ye know, ye sure are pretty, Sheryl," he said, hoping for a blush or something.  
  
"CAPTAIN Sheryl. It is CAPTAIN to you," she said, annoyed. He frowned at his failure.  
  
"Ye look like ye need some rum. Ye want ta share a bottle or-" "I know where yer takin this, Sparrow. I'm not as dumb as I look!" she said.  
  
"I didn't say ye were! I said ye were pretty!" Jack said, getting really confused. She smirked, and said, "That's not much, coming from *you* Jack."  
  
"Aarrgh!" he yelled and rubbed his temples. This is harder than I thought, he thought.  
  
"Look back that way," she said pointing to the other side of the boat. There were huge gray clouds and they heard a soft murmur of thunder in the distance. "If we don't get docked to the nearest Port, we're in fer a rough night, mate," she said as she made her way to the steering wheel.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be a short one. I sense it in me blood," Jack said.  
  
After a short while, the rain had started. Captain Sheryl was calling commands to the crews, and with their cooperation, the boat wasn't damaged by the end of the storm. And like Jack had promised, it was brief.  
  
"See, love, I knew it'd be alright," Jack said, when really, deep down, he really didn't have a clue the whole time. He covered his mouth immediately after he said this and slowly backed away. She seemed concerned to see him do so.  
  
"What's th'matter? Ye hurt yer mouth? Bite yer tongue? What?" she asked.  
  
He put his hand down leaving a wide-spread grin across his face. She shot an eyebrow up and stepped forward as if to ask, "What did you do, THIS time?" He put his arms up, yet again, defensively, saying, "I didn't mean to. It just slipped out me mouth and I didn't even know-" "What! Who did ye tell!? How did ye know?! It was the eyes, wasn't it?" she cried.  
  
He cocked his head and said, "What in blazes are you talking about, woman? I don't know anything about what yer sayin. All I know is that I called ye love and ye didn't even mind it."  
  
That shut her up for a moment. Her eyes scrolled along like she was reading her own trail of thoughts, when suddenly, something clicked. "Ah, well. I just lost me mind fer a bit, there," and she gave herself a light slap on the forehead. "Uh, looks it might rain tonight, so yer free to sleep indoors with me," she continued. As soon as she saw the spark in his eyes, she regretted saying this.  
  
"Y'know, I really can't refuse that-" "Jack Sparrow, I'll hit you if you take one step near my bed! Ye sleep on the floor, savvey?" she said, but then, she felt the urge to wink at him. She grimaced, and shook it off as she led him to the cabin. He looked at the sky, but it looked quite clear. Maybe she just didn't want to take any chances, Jack thought. Then he smiled to himself slyly and then thought, Or maybe she DID want to take some chances...  
  
She laid out some sheets on the floor and a ragged, thick, old quilt. As she unfolded the sheets on her bed, he said, "Well, are you going to dress for bed?" She glared at him and tossed a pillow at his face, coldly saying, "Shut up, filth."  
  
He pouted and laid down as she took off her vest, boots, and bandana. She laid atop her sheets and was ready to turn out the light, when he said, "Goodnight, love." She was enraged, but instead she let off a grieving sigh, and said, "Too tired for yer shit, Jack. Goodnight."  
  
Right as she turned out the light, she saw him smile very widely. She turned the light back on, saying, "Alright Jack. Share with me what ye be smiling about."  
  
"I was just thinking how glorious it'd be to have all a'Neptune's treasure from that Mermaid Cavern. All fer ourselves," he said defiantly. Then, she smiled. Her smile had to have been the purest of smiles. Her soft blue-green eyes glinting. He smiled broader at that thinking, Ah finally. I finally got the smile.  
  
She turned out the light and turned over so her back faced him. She was afraid of what she might have told him if she hadn't. Darkness closed in around them and yet the air was breezy and fresh; not a single drop of rain.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
~Author's Note~ So... didja like it??? Tell me if I'm going to extreme on the pirate's accents. I can't really tell. Well, click the beautiful little button down below so I know exactly what you think and how I should improve. I know I haven't gotten to the treasure yet, but do not fear! I will be getting to it in the next chapter!!! Very soon!!! So review!!! 


	4. Getting Caught

~Author's Note and Disclaimer~ I intend to continue this fic, but GRRR only ONE review so far. *pouts* Grrr!! If only I'd done this a long time ago, I wouldn't be so EAGER for reviews!!! I'll stop ranting... it's getting old. Oh yeah, I own Disney, and Johnny Depp, I made the movie, I thought up Pirates of the Caribbean, and I'm the queen of England, I rule Hollywood, and I invented the first computer. Yeah, on top of all that, I'm a pro-tennis player and flutist... (You can clearly see I'm joking, so I assume no one will sue)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Jack awoke to the light streaming in through the window. He noticed Sheryl's bed was made, and he was sleeping on the hard floor. He got up and steadied himself. His right side of his body was tingling in numbness, as he slept on it most of the night. He sauntered out of the room to the wheel.  
  
"Ye sleep well, Jack?" she asked him with an eyebrow drawn up. He smiled slyly and said, "It shouldn't concern you really, but if you must know, I slept soundly enough to your... may I say, infernal snoring." She shot both eyebrows up surprised and said, "Really? Well I was thinkin I was going ta let ya have a fair share in th'treasure, but if ye can't stand ta cooperate tha'much I might at well keep it all to m'self..."  
  
"Ah, um... Sorry about that, love, but-" "I'm not yer damn love, fer th'last time!" she yelled at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked up, gesturing to the wheel, he asked, "May I have a go?" She laughed teasingly and said, "Not on yer life, Sparrow. Ye can't steer anything, let alone a ship!"  
  
He leaned back to a wooden wall and slid down to a sitting position. "About the treasure-how far away is it, from here?" he asked very animated with his hands moving in a synchronized fashion like he was conducting an orchestra.  
  
"27 miles Northeast. We should be reaching it by dark fall if we're lucky," she said exasperatedly as she sat back in a tall chair, and propped her legs in between the handle bridges to steady it for her without standing up.  
  
Suddenly, Jack saw a piece of island ahead and yelled, "We must stop there! We have to!" She turned herself around, taking her boots from the wheel and plunking them down on the deck. "Now why do ye want ta stop there?!" she yelled back. He leaned forward and said, "Rum, love. Rum." She went to whack him with her open hand, but as it swished to his face, it stopped. As if magnetically driven away, she withdrew it and let off a sigh.  
  
"Getting too soft on me, aren't ye?" he said, widely grinning. She shot him a fake grin and said, "Oh, yes. That's it. I'm just so deeply in love with ye, I can't bear ta hurt ye." She rolled her eyes again and as she walked away, she deliberately crushed his foot. He cursed wildly and spat at her as she halted, her back still to him.  
  
"I can't live with you, cursed woman! I have to get out of here! I doubt you'll ever even find that treasure! There's nothing to please you and you're always ANGRY!" he groaned furiously. She smirked then, turned to face him and said, "Ye'll be departin' at th'same island ye said ye wanted ta get off at. Take yer crew and get ready ta leave, Sparrow."  
  
Pity, Sheryl thought, and he was such a fine pirate. She furiously tramped down the deck of the boat, until she was far enough away from him, so that she couldn't hear his swearing any longer. She leaned against the railing, and slid down, dangling her long legs off the ship. She felt the splashes of cold seawater spray her as she angrily scraped her hair out of her face.  
  
Jack sat there, still hugging his crushed foot, and wondered why she still hated him. He'd been on her ship for at least two days and she still had no intentions on keeping him. He got up and dragged his foot as he walked back to where Sheryl was. He watched her as she stared into the water. He wondered what she might have been thinking, because her face had no expression. Which was actually a step above the normal scowl always imprinted on it. He snuck over and very lightly tapped her shoulder, saying, "May I join you, love?"  
  
She flinched a little, then said, "God dammit, Jack! I can't have a moment to myself!" With that, she scrambled up, looked him in the eyes and said very seriously, "And so help me, if ye call me love again, I'll make sure you and yer crew never see th'light a'day AGAIN." She crushed his foot yet again before trudging off to the wheel once more.  
  
Jack still stood, despite the pain in his foot. He turned and sashayed back to the wheel for another round of bickering. She looked up at him, and thought, good god. It takes this guy forever to see that I clearly don't like him. She stepped back a little, for he stood with a mischeivious, broad smile planted on his face.  
  
"Jack, in about half an hour, we will be on that island. I hope ye are just sayin' yer goodbyes," Sheryl said irritatedly.  
  
"Yes, I guess I should, eh? Well, don't miss me too much, *Captain Sheryl*," he said with a touch of sarcasm on the name. She rolled her eyes, saying, "Oh, don't ye worry. I'm not going to miss you any more than I miss that cursed Sandy woman."  
  
He was about to say something, when they heard a cannon go off. They looked at each other, wide-eyed, and, in unison, saying, "What the hell was that!?" They ran to the railing to see a ship...with white sails. The Royal Navy.  
  
"The Royal Navy! Oh shit!" Sheryl screamed before firing off commands to the crews. Jack was also giving commands to HIS crew.  
  
"Fire!" screamed Sheryl. They heard a loud BANG, and suddenly, the enemy ships' hull was obliterated. Men from the other ship shot ropes to The Sapphire and began fighting with swords, knives, and other weapons. A soldier had grabbed Sheryl, but she ended up winning that fight singlehandedly. After that, Sheryls' clothes were all ripped and dusty, and she was behind a barrel with Jack. They both lifted the barrel and knocked out three to four men just by throwing it.  
  
Just as they were about to high-five, a soldier knocked Jack in the head with some object, and Jack blacked out. The soldier grabbed Jack and was about to take him to another ship when Sheryl yelled, "Hey! What do ye think yer doing! Let go of him!" The soldier smiled and yelled to the other men to get her, and she, outnumbered, black out and was captured as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
~Author's Note~ Can't wait for more, huh? It's getting interesting. A LOT more interesting. ;) Review. 


	5. Back on Track

~Author's Note and Disclaimer~ Okay, 2 reviews so far. I guess this deserves another chapter. Oh, and: I do not have authorization of any characters other than the ones *I* have created and no other. This storyline is my original idea. There we go! Oh, and one other thing... to my reviewers: Kristi Carlson Fernandez: Thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate it! Julie Morgan: Thank you! I feel so special; so motivated!!!  
***Now lets get the show on the road!!!!!***  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
When Sheryl awoke, she was laying on a cold, hard floor that was covered in old hay. She looked around and then, she saw Jack laying face down in a big pile of hay. She smiled, then remembered what she was doing there and how she got there. Her expression sunk into an angry frown as she got up. She paced around until she finally decided to wake Jack up.  
  
"Jack? Jack! Wake up! I want ye ta tell me somethin'," she said. He looked around and rubbed his head before saying, "What?" She put her hands on her hips, and in a very irritated tone she said, "How the hell did you get me into this?! I didn't do anything wrong! You an' yer dirty reputation, that's what! Now, yer gonna help me get out of it!"  
  
His eyes slid open wider, and his careless smile faded. "Oh yes. I forgot... Ahh... I think we should just wait around until-" "JACK! You got me inta this, now you gotta get me out! And don't pull any a'your bullshit on me, mister!" she yelled. A guard came up to the bars, and said, "Hello there. I see you two are up bright an'-" Interrupting the guard, Sheryl pulled him off the ground by the collar and said very intensely, "Get me out of here! I didn't do ANYTHING worth this!"  
  
She quickly let go of the guard, and he dropped to the floor, but landed on his butt, instead of his feet. He got off the floor, and said, "Well, I think that since you're a pirate, and you're with this imbecile, that you deserve to be in there. And you love each other so-" "Shut up! I don't want anything to do with the imbecile, so that's clearly not what the main objective is!" Sheryl yelled again.  
  
The guard smirked, then asked, "Well, if that's not it, then what IS?" She crushed his foot and screamed, "TO GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jack rolled his eyes, and said, "Yes, well, go on then, sir. I don't think this is getting her anywhere."  
  
The guard chuckled and began to walk away. She turned to give Jack the death glare, when he said, "Listen, love. I've got a plan." That was the only thing she ever wished to hear him say, so she listened.  
  
"I found this rope under the bed. If we tie it to you, I could throw it over the bars, then-" "Way ahead of ye. I'm ready," she said, tightening her grip on the rope. "No, no. We have to wait for the opportune moment," Jack said. She rolled her eyes, then asked, "Ah, so we wait around all day for the guard to go to sleep? Is that how it will work? No. Jack, I'm getting out of this mess whether ye want me to or not. I'm ready."  
  
He rolled his eyes, then muttered, "Fine." He threw the rope over the 11 foot railing and began gripping it. "Climb!" he whispered. She started to climb up the rope. Once she reached the top, she swung one skinny leg over, but then she did something unexpected. She lepta over to a shelf and crawled until she reached a box. She waited until the guard was right below, then got behind it and kicked it off. It exploded onto his head, knocking him out.  
  
She leapt down from the shelf, then grabbed the guard's keys to unlock the door to Jack's cell. He gave her a nod as a sign that he approved, and they were off. They ran through the door, and to their surprise, nobody was there. They made a beeline to the harbor. Once they got there, they hid behind a building to talk.  
  
"Listen, let's steal the fastest ship in the harbor, that way, we can- " but before Jack finished, she was already off. She ran to one half- sized, yet speedy ship and untied it.  
  
"NO!!! What are you doing!?!? We can steal it now!" Jack screamed.  
  
"Now why's that? Do we always HAVE ta do it YOUR bloody way? Can't I just do it MY way? I got us outta th'last fiasco, now why can't I do it THIS time?" she said angrily. Jack smirked and said, "Because I'm captain." She opened her mouth in rage and was about to curse wildly, when, "HEY! GET OFFA MY SHIP!" a feminine voice yelled.  
  
They saw a girl, about 17, come up to them and yell at them. She screamed wildly, but neither of them understood what she was saying since it was all in French. Jack smiled after the girl calmed down and said, "Now, pet, what do ye need this ship for? I mean, it's not very big and the colors are pretty tasteless-" "It's mine and you dirty rotten PIRATES stole it after-" but Jack clapped a hand over her mouth and carried her below deck, her fighting in the whole process.  
  
Once he had restrained her, they were miles away from the island. She was tired from screaming and fighting, so she decided to give up. Jack and Sheryl were up on deck bickering about which way the cavern was, when she came up to join them. Sheryl gave her a disgusted look and walked away.  
  
"Don't mind Sheryl-" "CAPTAIN!" she yelled as she was walking away. He yelled back, "NOT ANYMORE!" Then, turning his attention back at the girl, he talked quieter. "Don't mind Sheryl. She's not... let's just say she doesn't have feelings. Now tell me, love, how much of our fighting did you overhear?" Jack asked. She looked away, then said, "I know where the treasure is... but I'm not telling to you!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then said, "How about-" "Nope. Sorry, can't hear you. La la la la la..." she interrupted. He rolled his eyes and looked away in irritation as she mumbled loudly with her fingers jammed in her ears. Finally, he gave up and walked away.  
  
"Sheryl, love. I have something to-" then she grabbed him, both hands on his shoulders, and said, "Don't you dare call me love again. Ever. I swear I'll-" "Yes, sorry. That girl we... uh-well she knows where the treasure is," Jack said. She loosened her grip, yet pulled him closer. "Did ye say that she..." Sheryl trailed, and he nodded. He enveloped her in a hug, but then, she realized where this was going. "Sparrow, you're pushing it. Get your hands off me before I physically shove them up yer-" but then she stopped, noticing that the girl was watching.  
  
Sheryl pushed him away and ran over to the girl. "Hello, sweetie. How about you an' me have a little talk," Sheryl said, almost sweetly. The girl's eyes widened, then she said, "My name's Dell, n-n-not sweetie, and I don't like it that I'm on my own ship with two love-struck pirates." Sheryl laughed seductively. "Who said we were love-struck? I think you mean hate-struck, because there's NO *possible* way for ME to be... in LOVE with this drunk, savvey? Oh, and by the way, where's the treasure?" she asked, pulling out a dagger.  
  
Dell's aqua eyes darted from the dagger back to Sheryl's evil expression. "I don't have it," Dell replied innocently, but then Sheryl tightened her grip on her. "You will TELL me where it is, or I'll spill some blood, CHILD. Now where's the treasure!?!?" Sheryl said menacingly, pressuring the blade against the skin of her neck. Dell gulped, then said, "Here," handing Sheryl a rolled up piece of dusty old paper. Sheryl jerked it out of her hand and let her fall to the ground.  
  
Jack and Sheryl looked at the map and saw the dotted line that led to the giant red X. After a while, they studied it, until Sheryl yelled, "HA! Northeast, SEE!? I told you we were going the wrong way! I think the only reason why it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard is because we're always RIGHT!!!!"  
  
And with that, she danced to the wheel and gave it a spin to the right. They started to turn around, then, when she was sure they were headed the right way, she said, "And this makes ME captain! HA!" Jack rolled his eyes and turned to the horizon to see the midday sun brightly shining over them, making the blue waters shine silver.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
~Author's note~ Okay, so they escaped the jail without difficulty, dragged along a new character, and that finally brings us to ... the treasure! :P So how did you like it? Any suggestions, any flames, anything else? Review, please! 


End file.
